Halfbloods of Hogwarts
by curlup2cuddle
Summary: Harry Potter is not the only halfblood in the Gryffindor dorm. He is also not the only one with a difficult home life. On the first night of Hogwarts Harry makes a new friend.


Disclamer: I don't own anything, I'm just writing daydreams.

Seamus Finnigan was mad at what he saw as he watched Harry change into pajamas the first night of Hogwarts. On Harry's upper arm was a hand-shaped bruise. He knew that a bruise there meant someone was angry enough at Harry Potter to grab and shake him. And given it was the first night of Hogwarts, it had to be someone at home. Seamus was unsure what to do, he didn't want to confront Harry Potter but he did have a bruise salve that would help. Once everyone was asleep, he gathered his Gryffindor courage and approached Harry Potter's bed.

"Pst. Harry, are you awake?"

Harry rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Whadaya want?" he mumbled.

Seamus felt his stomach squirm, "Can you come out for a bit?"

"Now? but it's late!"

"I have something to help you."

"Why do I need help?" Harry sounded annoyed.

Seamus took a deep breath and wondered again if he was doing the right thing. Maybe he should leave it all alone. After all, Harry didn't ask for help... but then again he never asked for help either but would always appreciate it. "I meant for that bruise you have on your arm."

Harry turned bright red and seemed to inflate a bit. "What bruise?" he growled.

"The one on your upper left arm," Seamus said patiently. He was curious if Harry would deny it.

"It's no big deal, just a slight bruise." Harry claimed.

"Well, I have something that will help it."

"I don't need any help."

"But it must hurt some"

"It's no big deal," Harry was sounding frustrated so Seamus pushed a bit more hoping for a positive result.

"But why be in any pain?" Seamus asked.

"Are you going to go away?"

"Just come downstairs, so I can help you and then you can go back to bed."

Harry deflated,"Fine." He climbed out of bed put on his dressing gown and the two boys made their way down to the common room. When they got there they saw some upper years were still awake and having a welcome back party complete with drinks.

"I'm not doing anything in here," Harry hissed to Seamus. Seamus scrambled for an idea. "Maybe we can slip into a nearby classroom." and started heading toward the portrait.

Harry grabbed him by the elbow and said "It's not worth it. Let's just go back to bed."

Seamus insisted "Come on. You'll feel better afterwards."

Harry looked at Seamus with suspicion. "How do you know that and why do you have a bruise salve anyway?"

"I'll tell you when you put it on."

The two boys slipped out of the tower and looked for a nearby classroom. The first one was occupied by a snogging couple. They quickly shut the door and walked further down the hall and duck into the next classroom which was pretty dusty.

"OK now what?" asked Harry petulantly.

"Roll your sleeve up until your shoulder so I can rub the salve in." Seamus directed.

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation."

"Well, sometimes when things went very wrong, I would end up with a similar bruise."

Harry looked confused at this short explanation so Seamus expounded. "Remember when I said my mam didn't tell my da that she was a witch until _after_ they were married?

Harry nodded.

"Well my dad thinks only witches should use magic and wizards are not 'real men'."

"But why would he hurt you?"

"It wasn't on purpose, It's just sometimes he got real angry when I had a bout of accidental magic. He felt it meant I was going to be a sissy. Mum tried to explain what wizards have done things that are manly but Dad always has a way of explaining it away."

"So why did he let you come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Mum put her foot down. Said my magic would get wilder if I wasn't taught."

Harry thought about what Seamus told him and decided to tell Seamus an edited version of his story.

"My relatives think I'm a freak and all the bad in their world is because of me. I got this bruise because my cousin tripped on the way to the car this morning and it had to have been my fault because I was looking at him when it happened. I don't care what they say I'm going to be the best wizard I can be and noone can stop me." He ended passionatly

Seamus looked at with wonder. He at least had his mother and his father was proud of him some of the time. Harry it seemed had noone. It seemed that Harry needed someone to look after him and Seamus had already started the job. He decided he would help Harry and become the best wizard he can also.

"I'll help you, Harry but what do you need? "

"I'm as ignorant as a muggleborn. I need to learn all the everyday things that magic-raised take for granted." Harry rattled off, "How to cook and clean, the famous people, proper manners, the candy and games, loads of things."

Seamus stared at him. How had come up with that list in such a short time? When he voiced the question Harry simply replied "I've had my ignorance show in most of those areas already and I'm only here one day."

Harry continued, "If you are going to help me then I need to help you in some way also. This shouldn't be one sided. What would make your father calmer about you being a wizard?"

Seamus thought a minute. "I would have to prove that Hogwarts isn't sissifying me but how can I do that? How can I prove that I am a man?"

"Well what do men do?" Harry asked. "we need to brainstorm ideas that are manly like, like lifting weights. That's manly, right?"

Seamus looked at him like he was brilliantly mad. It was such a simple idea but it just might get his father off his back. Harry continued with another idea " Is there a way to continue our muggle education? You know showing your not all wizarding fluff and no brain. Maybe if I do it too the Dursley's would get off my case." He changed his mind. "Nah they'd say I cheated"

Seamus blinked Harry was going at it fast. Maybe this would be a balanced friendship after all.

"I know, we should start a club for those like us. We could call it the Halfbloods of Hogwarts. Then everyone would have a balanced education." Harry seemed to be getting more and more excited.

"I can help out with some of the wizarding things but not it all." Seamus interrupted. "my house was half and half."

Harry waved his hand "It'll be more than I know so it's a good starting point."

They were quiet for a moment and then they heard a swooshing sound of robes nearby. The boys startled and shrank against the wall. After a few minutes of silence.

"Back to the original topic, do the Dursley's hurt you often?" Seamus whispered

Harry blinked at the rapid change of topic. He looked hesitant at his answer, which made Seamus uneasy. "Not really, I think my accidental magic stopped most of it, they just ignore 'the freak' most of the time except for chores and when something goes wrong."

Harry hesitated, "What about you? What does your dad do to make you more manly besides hurt you?"

Seamus got defensive, "He doesn't hurt me on purpose, just when my magic got out of hand or did something sissy, like vanishing his toolbox. He just wants me to have the best."

"Which isn't the wizarding world," Harry half stated, half asked.

"That's what he thinks. I can't stop him." Seamus said defeatedly.

Harry nodded and yawned. "Thanks for the salve but it's getting too late for this kind of heavy talk. Let's continue tomorrow. Us halfbloods have to stick together."

Seamus nodded and together the two boys sluggishly made their way back to bed knowing they had made a close friend.

From of the shadows out stepped the Half blood Prince shocked at what he had overheard. It seemed like Perfect Potter and another Gryffindor were recipient the halfblood treatment and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.


End file.
